I'll miss u
by time
Summary: Pan goes away after she overheard the one person she love trunks recently got marry to her best friend Jean, knowing she leaving with a deep secret! T/p read and find out! R/r


Chapter 1 Of {I miss u} ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ {This story from pan POV!} Pan goes away after she overheard the one person she love trunks recently got marry to her best friend Jean, knowing she leaving with a deep secret! T/p read and find out! R/r ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ Ages 18~ Pan 18~ Bra 18~ Marron 18~ Jean 22~ Goten 23~ Trunks ~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
" I can believe she did this to me" I cried as I slowly pack up my stuff. " how could he do this to me? and she, she know I love him. I even told her stuff" I walk over to the mirror and starred at myself.  
  
" I'm I that ugly he wont even look at me, he told me I'm too young but Jean is my fucking age. He just couldn't tell me that he didn't want to be with me or that I'm not his type. I'm not rich enough or not pretty enough for him."  
  
I drop the note on my bed and opened the window. As I try to fly away I felt this pain in my stomach so I laid down on the floor, " I guess ur upset too huh?" I gave a little smile and rube my stomach when I got my strength I left. As I flew to the airport I keep getting flash back of that night. the night my innocents was taking away from me, " that all in the pass pan forget it he don't love u" I cried. Me not paying attention to where I was going, I ran into a tree and drop on the floor. I manage to land butt first. I didn't care if anything was broking it was what I was holding in me I cared for. I closed my eye to see if I can sense her still breathing. When I felt something kick around I smiled and continue my journey.  
  
When I reach the airport I look around and said goodbye to my homeland.  
  
"Of course I'm ganna miss my mom and dad and in 5 month new baby brother Gotten, and grandparent. Oh not to forget uncle Goten, Marron and bra! Vegeta mean ass and Bulma. Mainly everyone. But there too many memories there, I can't stay now after that night everyone would know. So I say good- bye " as the plain pull off to America I said good bye!  
  
That morning Videl want to wake pan up when she notice she was not in her room, and mostly all her stuff was gone. She notice a note on her bed so she read.  
  
Dear Mom & Dad I know after reading this you two will fall with shame, what could have drove me into doing this, well that is my little secret I would never tell. Over the year I have grow into loving something so much to have it taking away from me. I know we don't have much mommy since u told grandpa you was ganna marry daddy and wont need his help to support us, well u was right look how I turn out to be independent. U don't have to look out for me any more, base all your time on my soon to be baby brother Gotten he need u now. My time there is over I found out that I don't have any friends but bra. I can't talk to her cause being around someone that looks like the thing that coursing me so much pain will only kill me. I not goanna kill my self so daddy don't worry. Maybe in a few year I return home too u guys, let Gotten know he have a big sister that love him very much and I may not be there in person but I will in mind and sprite. once again daddy I'm not on drugs I'm not going to kill myself, I love u all please tell uncle Goten I'll miss him tell bra and Marron don't cry well meet again I promise.  
  
Love panny  
  
As Videl finish reading she fainted one the side of pan bed leaving her to side on the floor not hurt the baby. With all that noise Gohun rushes in the room and picks her up and reads the note. " she gone Gohun" Videl cries " shh" he try to calm down his pregnant wife. Later that day everyone met up at Bulma house.  
  
"So u say she just left with out any reason? Goku ask "I know pan she wouldn't leave something happing" chichi yelled "Everyone but Vegeta was crying, he know why? "By the way' where Trunks and Jean they would be upset when they find out" Bulma cried "I just don't get it I seen pan yesterday she was fine didn't talk as much but she was fine" Goten said upset  
  
Before he could finish the door open and jean walk in with hand fool of bags, "Oh hey everyone you would not believe what trunks got me he he" jean smiled "What I got her? or what she took and I had to pay for. Me and pan need to talk" trunks muttered they stop talking when they seen every one reaction and Videl crying,  
  
"what's going on? Trunks ask looking at his mother "pan ran away? Vegeta answered not really caring, but deep down he dose trunks drop he keys and froze then he look around "this a joke right why would she run away" he started to laugh  
  
"could u be any slower trunks she gone damn it" Marron yelled and pass the note! "oh if she is why everyone so sad she a big girl right trunks" everyone starred at her like they was going to kill her .  
  
what secret? What is she talking about? She didn't even mention me once in the letter, pan where are u? he thought quietly to herself. " why didn't anyone go out looking for her? Trunks said upset.  
  
"Denda already did we cant even feel her ki she too far"! Trunks crumble the paper "sweetie why u so down I mean she my friend and I'm not crying or anything" Jean spoke not caring. "correction u was never her friend no friend would do what u did to her" Bra and Marron got up and left "did what to pan? Videl got up and Gohun drag her backs "Marron and Bra what do u mean? 18 ask It not important anymore she gone ask jean she know what happen" the door slammed behind them.  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~ "um that it for chapter 1 hehe! please write review! Nothing mean please thanks u 


End file.
